Pokémon: The Power Inside
by Metalangus
Summary: Ash Ketchum, and his friends, are all growing up, moving on with their lives and discovering the people they have become. However, it seems that everyone shall go their separate ways once again. But can one more life-threatening disaster change it all? Ash must step up to protect the world from devastation and, in the process, discover what it is that truly keeps him fighting.


**Pokemon: The Power Inside**

_Disclaimer: Pokémon is a media franchise published and owned by Nintendo Co. Ltd., the characters that will be shown here do not belong to the author of this text and he shall not gain any monetary gain by the use of them._

Rain lashed his face as he ran, the echoes of the trees only urging him forward. He was alone and he was sure that the forests' inhabitants were well aware. They pursued him, and pursued him hungrily. It certainly wasn't often that these particular demons received guests in their woods and this was one meal that they would not pass up.

"_Only a little further...please...almost there...", _his voice pleaded inside his head. He dared not shout out lest he attract more unwanted company. Especially when his own travelling partners were absent from this journey, god knows he could have used their help now.

He wasn't an impressive man. Not particularly tall or well put together, despite a striking black uniform baring a large crimson "R", he had an air of ineptitude and cowardice (which he was currently flaunting to his ravenous stalkers). His messy brown hair, constricted beneath his black cap, was matted with sweat and terror filled his youthful face. He was too young, far too young.

"_Oh god! Oh god! Please let it be close! PLEASE!", _screamed the voice inside him. _"It must be close, somewhere soon, somewhere...THERE!"_

He suddenly saw what he was searching for, where his safety lay, and he gathered all the strength he could muster to streak towards it. A large metal gate, flanked by two enormous rhinos made of solid rock. They stood on their hind legs and glared into the forest, a menacing horn protruding out of their skulls.

The man felt his panic level hit critical. The beasts were alone, no human master present to control them. But he knew they were his only hope.

"RHYDON! OPEN THE DOOR! PLEASE!"

The two beasts regarded the man currently bolting towards them, his pathetic form amused them. He was clearly a Grunt, the lowest rank in their master's organisation and subject to ritual hazing by the more advanced humans. A sideways glance, shared between the two, decided the man's fate. They would have a little fun with him.

Suddenly, a thick white strand, of what appeared to be silk, shot out of the darkness and latched on to the running man between his shoulder blades. For a moment he continued to run on the spot, almost comically, then he jerked awkwardly and fell backwards before being steadily dragged back into the forest.

The man screams filled the air and he frantically tried to claw away from his assailant, "OH GOD! OH GOD PLEASE, NO! PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP!"

The Rhydon reacted quickly, all amusement forgotten, and ran after the man with surprising agility. the first cut the silk harness and release the terrified man, the second roared towards the trees, issuing a challenge to the invisible hunters.

Out of the darkness, the demons leapt forward, unwilling to give up their meal. Even if two goliaths stood between them. A swarm of the creatures appeared, screeching in anger, accepting the gauntlet thrown to them. They were four-legged insects that resembled spiders except that they were the size of motorcycles. Their bodies were sleek, coloured dangerously red with black stripes and their long, yellow legs looked capable of crushing bone. Each had a small stinger on it's forehead that looked fatally sharp. They were Ariados, horrifying arachnids that inhabited the darkest of forests.

They bared their fangs at the stone titans and twittered in excitement, they knew they could not eat these beasts but they would not back down from this challenge. The two Rhydon roared to the heavens and charged at the swarm that lunged at the oncoming rhinos.

The man picked himself up and bolted for the gate, he would not stay and watch this battle. Hearing the screeching, roaring and sickening crunches behind him, he wrenched open the gate, ran through and quickly locked it behind him, never looking back to the two stone beasts that saved his life.

Giovanni was impatient. He had been waiting for months and, now that what he desired was so close, he couldn't bare to wait any longer.

It had been over a week since "the Boss" had sent his recruit (Brent or Brian or Bobby, something with a 'b') on a critically important mission and now he was questioning his decision.

"..shouldn't have sent a Grunt...incompetent" he muttered to himself while glaring a hole into his parlour wall.

He drained the final drops of whiskey from his glass and rose from his magnificent leather armchair, disturbing a large, white cat that had been asleep on the floor next to him. Slowly, Giovanni began to pace the considerably large room. This place, above all others, was his sanctuary and no-one was permitted entrance aside from himself and his beloved Persian.

The room was dark but beautifully furnished. The various seating was made from the finest leather, the large fireplace, roaring ablaze, was designed by the most recommended sculptor that Kanto had to offer and the various artistic pieces, which varied from statues to paintings, had all been declared priceless. Of course, "priceless" was a term used by those with limited income and hardly something Giovanni concerned himself with.

As he paced his drawing room, Giovanni observed his various belongings with tedium. They were certainly beautiful and he considered them some of his most prized possessions; trophies to show his dominance over the common man. But, tonight, his desire plagued his mind and he could not fully appreciate the majesty of the craft that plastered his walls and mantle.

His desires were certainly no secret, his actions during his time as leader of Team Rocket made his ambitions world renowned. He wanted, no less, than to control the entire world and he knew that there was no better way to achieve that goal than to control the creatures that inhabited the world.

These strange, yet wonderful, creatures had been named "Pokémon", short for '"pocket monsters", and they were a complete mystery to researchers around the world. While much had been done to discover the secrets of these creatures existence, there was always much more to learn.

Pokémon differed from regular animals in several ways; they seemed much more intelligent to the point where they could understand human speech, they had the potential to "evolve" into stronger creatures along, what appeared to be, a growth cycle and they each had individual powers that made them forces to be reckoned with. Some could summon forces like fire, others could utilise psychic abilities and others were unbelievably strong.

Millions of people devoted their lives to working with Pokémon, whether it was service work, such as medical practice or construction, or directly with them in roles such as breeders. However, another profession, that many people chose, was that of a Pokémon trainer; somebody who dedicated their lives to raising their partners to their potential. Then they utilise them to compete in battles, pitting their Pokémon against each other in, usually, friendly sport.

Giovanni was a widely successful Pokémon trainer, he even became a gym leader, a high level class of trainer who would test others competency in battle. But training the creatures was merely a means to an end for him, he treated his monsters as soldiers, not as companions, and, truthfully, he cared very little for them. Only Persian was treated with compassion, although he viewed it as a pet. Never an equal.

As he paced the room, Giovanni thought back to his previous attempts to conquer the world. He was certain that the "Mewtwo project" was his key to global domination. He had the world's most powerful Pokémon under his control, for a brief period, but squandered the opportunity with his own arrogance. He was certain that he could control Mewtwo, but it had turned out to be too much of a free thinker and unwilling to obey. It had been a costly misstep.

"Cockiness prevented my dream becoming a reality, Persian." he said aloud to his feline counterpart ."Mewtwo was the most valuable asset that I had ever acquired and I let it slip through my fingers."

Persian looked uneasy, it's master was prone to outbursts of rage and his current line of thought indicated that another was imminent. It held it's breath, preparing for the onslaught, but it never came.

"No matter," Giovanni concluded, "it will not happen again. This time I will prepare carefully., cautiously. There will be no margin for error."

The intercom buzzed loudly, interrupting the conversation between master and pet. Giovanni crossed the room quickly and violently lifted the receiver.

"What?" he spat angrily.

"I'm sorry to bother you sir," came the smooth, feminine voice of his receptionist, "but Barker is here, he said he was to report to you immediately and I..."

"Yes! Yes! Send him to the conference room, now!" He quickly slammed down the receiver and exited the room with Persian in tow. Excitement boiled in every pore of his body, although he maintained a cool outer demeanour to anyone he passed on the long walk through his private fortress.

He made his way into his executive conference room, a place where he regularly met with the executives of his organisation. Tonight, however, he would make his plans unaided.

In the middle of the long room, on the far side of a large conference table, was the drenched young man looking every bit as terrified of his employer as he was his pursuers in the forest. His superior was an impressive man, both in standing and stature. Giovanni towered over the pathetic man and his eyes seemed to bore holes into his soaked skull.

A few seconds of torturous silence was only broken by the Grunt's panting breath.

"Do you have it?" the executive asked quietly.

Unable to speak, the Grunt nodded, removed a package from his bag and held it out to the Rocket Boss.

He looked at it in disgust, noticing the sweat and dirt on the man's fingers. He glared into his eyes angrily. The Grunt, noticing his superior's rage, fearfully placed the package on the conference table and carefully unwrapped it revealing a hand-crafted wooden box adorned with carvings of various symbols.

Giovanni slowly reached out to the small container, allowing his hands to caress every marking, before opening it slowly to observe its contents. It was merely a small, spherical stone that shone the brightest crimson. He smiled, everything was as expected. He turned to the trembling man with a terrible softness to his voice.

"I was not sure that you could pull this off," he began, "but you have succeeded. It is not often that I can give praise to my new recruits but you have done well, I am pleased."

The Grunt relaxed a fraction, his sprint in the forest was still heavy on his mind but he knew now that his ordeal had come to an end.

"Th-thank you sir." he replied meekly.

"Go to my receptionist, Valerie, she will make sure that you are well rested." there was a dismissive tone to his voice and the Grunt knew better than to linger. He quickly made his way out of the room, leaving the menacing man with the package that nearly cost the young man's life.

Giovanni could not contain his joy, his face contorted into a sickening grin as he observed the tiny gem in his hand.

"And so it begins," he whispered to his feline companion, "this time, no-one will stand in my way, Persian. I will own this world and everything in it. Humans and Pokémon alike will know the name of Giovanni as they bow down to me as their ruler. Their almighty!"

He turned to face the large cat with a maniacal semblance. They locked eyes as the Pokémon's master exclaimed with the utmost elation,

"Their God!"


End file.
